Broken
by megumi yami no tenshi
Summary: Logan was sent by Professor X and Magneto back to 1973, on a mission to stop Raven from killing Trask, the creator of the Sentinels. The plan is to find the Professor, Magneto and convince them to help him stop Raven, but in order to do that he'll have to find someone first, a woman. Who goes by the name Anya Frost. CharlesxOCxErik SEQUEL to RIGHT CHOICE
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Logan was sent by Professor X and Magneto back to 1973, on a mission to stop Raven from killing Trask, the creator of the Sentinels. The plan is to find the Professor, Magneto and convince them to help him stop Raven, but in order to do that he'll have to find someone first, a woman. Who goes by the name Anya Frost.

….

In the future, robots known as Sentinels are eliminating mutants and their human allies. A group of mutants evades the Sentinels with the help of Kitty Pryde, who has the ability to send a person's consciousness into the past. Pryde's group assembles with Logan, Storm, Professor Charles Xavier, and Erik Lehnsherr at a monastery located in China. In order to prevent the Sentinels from ever being born, Pryde sends Logan's consciousness 50 years back in time to 1973 to prevent Mystique from killing Bolivar Trask, creator of the Sentinels. With no other choice, Xavier and Lehnsherr advised Logan to find both of their younger selves for help including someone

Logan woke up naked on a bed with a girl on his side, he stood up and looked at the window taking in the surrounding around him,

"Holy shit" _It worked_

Then, men came through the door, busting it open. Next thing he knew, he was fighting with them, took their car key and drove off.

Logan's Mind

" _So I wake up in my younger body, God knows where. Then what?"_

" _You'll need to go to my house and find me. Convince me of all this." Charles said,_

" _Won't you be able to just read my mind?"_

" _I didn't have my powers in 1973. Logan, you're going to have to do for me, what I once did for you. Lead me, guide me. I was a very different man then. You'll have to be patient with me" Charles informed him_

 _Logan scoffed, "Patience isn't my strongest suit"_

" _You'll need me as well" Magneto informed Logan_

" _What?"_

" _After mystique left Charles, she came with me and I set her on a dangerous path. A darker path. Its going to take the two of us. Side by side at a time when we couldn't be further apart."_

" _Great" Logan replied, "So where do I find you?"_

" _Well, its complicated"_

" _But before that, you'll have to find her, she might be of help."_

" _Who's she?"_

" _Anya Frost"_

" _Okay. Where do I find her?"_

" _Well..."_

…

Logan was relieved, that she was able to find her. This lady was living secretly, but still a few know her. Logan who surprised her received a hard kick, from the woman. "Who are you?" asked the woman in front of her.

"Frost? Anya Frost?" Logan pointed out, "Funny, that's my name. I'm asking for yours. Why were you following me?"

"I was sent to find you" Logan told her,

"By whom?" Anya looked at him suspiciously

"Magneto and the Professor"

"Erik?" Anya glared at him and chuckled at him. "Don't try to fool me, Erik cannot possibly have talked to anyone he's─"

"I am from the future. Sent by Professor and Magneto"

"The future?! Okay, I thought you were more than that, didn't think you were out of your mind. I'm done here" Anya said, walking away.

"It's the truth. 50 years from now, future."

Anya turned her head, "You're wasting my time…" but Logan just continued, "Raven…she will be captured, and experimented after she killed Trask and because of her DNA the Sentinels will be created, humans and mutants slaughtered. No one may survive"

Anya was facing Logan now, she can't bear hearing Raven being experimented on, _her friend and her other fellow mutants. They don't deserve it_

"What do you need me for, Mr…?"

"Logan"

…..

Logan and Anya drove through New York. Logan was kind enough to tell her, his plan, to get Charles and Erik and to stop Raven. Logan even noticed how quiet she was.

"What are you thinking?" Logan asked, obviously noticing the look on her face.

"None of your business…" Logan continues to stare at her. "They didn't told me, you were this hard to talk to"

"There's a lot of things they didn't tell you, Mr Logan. Like, the Professor probably would not be even glad to see me, or even talk to me…or even be part of your plan at all"

"So you're worried of how you'll be facing him?" Anya chuckled at his statement, "You got it all wrong, Logan. Its rather the other way around. He knew me from my past, but I've changed. I'm not my old self anymore…not the old, weak one atleast. I'm no longer a part of him and it's all thanks to someone" Anya said, as she looked took a breath and stared ahead.

"Whatever. Just do what you have to do" Logan blurted, uncaring.

"I think I would be doing something alright, like pissing him off"

Logan ignored her, well he was told that she will be of help, so why is she saying otherwise?

They stopped in front of the gates of the building she once knew, the X-mansion.

"We're here" Logan informed her, "I know, Logan. I used to live here" Anya informed her in a matter of fact way.

Logan pounded at the door while Anya was standing beside him, a guy answered, _Hank McCoy_

"Can I help you?" Hank looked at both of them, "Uhm. What happened to the school?" Logan looked around, even sneaked a peek inside.

"The school's been shut for years. Are you both parents?" Logan chuckled at Hank's remark, "I sure hope we're not. Who are you?"

"Hank McCoy. I look after the house now" Logan studied him while he removed his shades, his lips formed a smile. "You're beast?" Hank looked at Logan surprised, but he denied it and asked for them to leave, but before Hank could close the door at them, Logan stopped him, and was pushing at the door. Anya was quite amused watching the two men, almost breaking the door.

"Where's the Professor?" Hank ignored him and tried to push harder, "You're pretty strong for a scrawny kid" Logan praised him nonetheless, and after minutes of pushing the door, Logan and Anya entered. Hank tried to stop him, grabbed him at his shoulders, "Hey! I said the school's closed. You and your girlfriend need to leave." Hank pointed at the woman, who was now walking to the rooms

"Not until I see the Professor"

"There's no professor here, I told you that" Hank said, trying to push some sense into this guy

"Look kid, you and I are going to be good friends" and he punched Hank on the face, he groaned in pain, as he lay on the floor. "You just don't know it yet" Logan added, and climbed up the stairs and looked for the Professor.

"Professor?" Logan called, as he looked around, then he heard a growl. Hank had caught up to him, he was now in his mutant form, Beast. Hank took hold of him and threw him down the stairs, and he threw him again on the table below, Hank hanging on the chandelier with Logan below him. Hank was practically trying to scare Logan.

They both stopped, when someone called Hank's attention, "What's going on here?"

"Professor?" Logan said confused, as he saw a man came up from the stairs, his hair dishevelled and longer, wearing and old shirt and pants with a robe that was not even tied up, he was holding a glass of alcohol. "Please don't call me that" Charles said.

"You know this guy?" Hank pointed at Logan, Charles looked at Logan, studying him. "Well, he looks slightly familiar" then he asked Hank to get off the bloody chandelier and he did. Charles was now in front of Logan, he was shocked to see him able to walk "You can walk"

"You're a perceptive one" Charles smiled at him

"I thought Erik─"

"Which makes it slightly perplexing that you missed our sign on the way in. this is private property, my friend. I'm gonna have to ask him to ask you to leave" Charles said, as he sat at the bottom of the stairs

"Well, I'm afraid I can't do that…because I was sent here for you" Logan sighed, he was now off the table, standing on his feet.

"Well tell whoever it was that sent you, that I'm busy"

"That's gonna be a little tricky…because the person who sent me was you"

Charles was in disbelief "What?"

"About 50 years from now" Logan told him

"50 years from now? Like, in the future 50 years from now?" Charles chuckled, _this man is crazy_

"Yeah"

"I sent you from the future?" Charles asked again, in humor

"Yeah"

"That's where he almost lost me" Anya informed them,

"Piss off" Charles chuckled at Logan,

"If you had your powers, you'll know I was telling the truth" Logan said, now he got his attention.

"How did you know I don't have my p─who are you? Are you CIA?"

"No"

"You've been watching me"

"I know you Charles. We've been friends for years. I knew your powers came when you were 9. I know you thought you were going crazy when it started…all the voices in your head and it wasn't until you were 12 that you realized that the voices were in everyone else's head…do you want me to go on?" Logan asked, hoping he would now earn his trust

"I never told anyone that" Charles told him, he was surprised on how he came to know that

"Not yet, no, but you will"

"All right, you've peaked my interest what do you want?

"We need to stop Raven, I need your help. We need your help. That's why I'm here and she" Logan pointed at Anya, Charles and Hank looked her, both were looking at her with curiosity, how can they not? She changed her hair, the way she wears her clothes, the way she walks, everything. She was not the Anya they once knew. Anya removed her hat that was blocking their view of her face. Charles stared at the woman who is now standing in front of him, the very woman he once knew, and left him one night. "Professor. I must say, you look horrible" Anya looked at him straight in the eye, without showing any emotions. Charles didn't notice that he was squeezing his glass. "I think I'd like to wake up now" Charles stood up, and made his way to his study.

Logan explained to them, what's Raven's contribution to the creation of the Sentinels, and how the Sentinels exterminated mutants and non-mutants.

"I've been in a lot of wars. I've never seen anything like this. And it all starts with her"

"Lets just say for the sake of─for the sake that I choose to believe you, that I choose to help you. Raven won't listen to me…" Charles gave a sigh, "Her heart and soul belongs to someone else now…" Charles said, as he stirred his glass, and drank. Logan stood up, "I know, that's why we're going to need Magneto too"

"Erik?" Hank blurted out, Charles began to laugh

"You do know where he is?" Hank leaned to Logan as he asked, and he said yes.

A laughing Charles passed through them, making his way out. "He's where he belongs and what about her" Charles said bitterly at him, and pointed an angry glance at her.

"She's here to help me with the both of you"

"Both of us?" Charles repeated, and laughed "I think you've brought the wrong woman. She has no sentiment for anything. She's very good at turning her back and walking away" Charles said harshly, Anya just stared at Charles as she received his words. Not saying a word.

"You're just gonna walk out?"

"Oooh. Top marks. Like I said, you are perceptive. The professor I know would not turn his back on someone who'd lost their path. Especially someone he loved." Charles stopped in his tracks, and made his way to Logan "You know…I think I do remember you now. We came to you a long time ago seeking your help. And I'm gonna say to you what you said to us then. FUCK OFF!" Logan lost his temper, and grabbed Charles by the collar. "Listen to me, you little shit. I've come a long way and I've watched a lot of people die. Good people. friends. If you're gonna wallow in self-pity and do nothing, then you're gonna watch the same thing, you understand?" Logan released Charles, and looked at him through the eyes. "We all have to die sometime" Charles replied, as he walked up the stairs, leaving them.

"Told you there was no professor here"

"Forget about him. Obviously, he doesn't want to be a part of this." Anya told Logan, but she was ignored.

"What the hell happened to him?" Logan asked, Anya stood up and made her way to one of the veranda, not wanting to hear any of Charles' drama

"He lost everything. Erik, Raven, his legs and her" Hank pointed to the direction where Anya went. "He built the school, the labs, this whole place, then just after the first semester the war in Vietnam got worse, the teachers, and students were drafted. It broke him. He retreated into himself. I wanted to help, so I designed a serum to treat his spine derived from the same formula that controls my mutation. I take just enough to keep myself balanced but he takes too much. I tried easing him back but he just couldn't bear the pain, the voices. The treatment gives him his legs, but its not enough. He's just lost too much

Charles POV

Charles was lying on his bed, then he glanced at Raven's photo.

" _In fact, you never have to steal again, and that's a promise" young Raven smiled at his words._

END OF POV

Charles clearly remembered his words, _"And that's a promise…"_

…..

A/N: all I can say is, I hope you guys appreciate it! I promise it will get better thanks. Favourite. Follow. Review


	2. Chapter 2

"So what do we do? He's not up for your mission. Guess we're on our own" Anya told Logan, "We can't do anything without the Professor…"

"Why can't we go on our own and get Erik?"

"You don't understand. We need Charles. He may seem unworthy now, but we need him" Logan made his point, "Correction. _You_ need him"

"Really now? Charles and Erik sent me to get you guys together, but I got no idea why. Now care to tell me what happened with the three of you?" Logan stared at Anya, waiting for an answer. Anya clearly doesn't want to talk about it, she ignored the question by slamming a book against the table. Anya made eye contact with Logan, she's clearly pissed off. "Fine. I'll talk to him" then she pushed the book against Logan's chest rather harshly. "Would you do me a favor, and return that to the shelf. Thanks" and gave him a fake smile and walked upstairs to find Charles. Leaving Hank and Logan staring at her, "what the hell" Logan remarked with his eyebrow up.

 _Fuck this. But if I need to get Erik, then I need him too. I have no choice_

Anya heard a thump coming from one of the rooms, "So now his throwing a tantrum?" Anya looking up with her hands on her hips. She had found him inside a room, which was really messy and dusty.

"So what are you planning to do?" Anya asked, hands over her chest

"Isn't it obvious? So fuck off" Charles stated with a wine glass on hand, while he lay on his bed

"I know you won't listen to me but I will say what I got to say–"

"Leave me alone. You're good at that" Charles blurted out. Anya smirked trying to be calm as possible, "Okay. Let's get this over with. You don't want to see me, right?"

"Absolutely" Charles said, as he took a sip and stared at Anya.

"I promise you. After all of this, you won't see me and Erik ever again. I know how much you hate us, but this is not about me or Erik. It's about Mystique, your sister Raven. She needs you on this. If you don't want to be part of this, then fine. But remember it's not just us you're walking away from, you're walking away from her too…I just hope you realize that" Anya said, as Charles just stared at her as she gave a sigh and left him.

…..

Charles went downstairs, "I'll help you get her. Not for any of your future shite, but for her"

"Fair enough"

"But I'll tell you this, you don't know Erik. That man is a monster. A murderer. You think you can convince Raven to change? To come home? Then splendid. But what makes you think you can change him?"

Logan was confident with his answer "Because you and Erik sent me back here together"

"Okay. I don't like to break your little drama, but we still have things to do…" Anya told them,

"The room they're holding him in was built during the Second World War, when there was a shortage of steel. So the foundation is pure concrete and sand. No metal"

"He's being held a hundred floors beneath the most heavily guarded building on the planet"

"Why is he in there?"

Charles glanced at Logan, like he didn't just asked that. "Did he forgot to mention?" Charles snickered at Logan

"Uh–JFK" Hank informed him, Logan can't believe it. "He killed–"

Anya spoke, "Erik did not–"

Charles chuckled and said, "What else explains a bullet miraculously curving through the air? Erik's always had a way with guns. Are you sure you want to carry on with this?"

Logan stretched his hands in surrender "This is your plan, not mine"

"We don't have any resources to get us in"

"Or out. It's just me and Hank" Charles pointed out, Logan had a thought in mind.

"I knew a guy. He'd be a young man, grew up outside of DC" Logan chuckles for he had a brilliant idea, "He could get into anywhere. I just don't know how the hell where going to find him"

"Is Cerebro out of the question?"

"We have a phonebook"

…..

Anya looked at her companions, "Uhm, don't you think you should change your attire to something more appropriate?" Anya stared longingly at Charles obviously not liking his choice of clothes. The men stared at themselves, "Why? What's wrong with these?" asked Logan,

"Well I don't know, but if you guys ended up at my doorstep. I would not let you in"

"Then it's a good thing we're not knocking at your door" Logan said, as Hank chuckled at his remark. Anya glared at him then he stopped chuckling.

They got a rental car, "So who's driving?" Anya asked,

"I'm driving" Charles said, key on his hand.

"Says who?" her brow stood up, "says the man who paid up for this car. Or if you want you could stay behind" Charles informed her, as he waved his wallet in front of her.

Anya opened the back door and closed it rather harshly, while the other men were sitting in front.

"Be careful Anya, it's rented" Logan said, Anya rolled her eyes at his statement, obviously not caring. "Don't worry. The _guy_ who rented this car is rich. A small penalty wouldn't be a bother" Charles started the car, and they drove off. Charles' driving skills was horrible.

Anya's POV (Flashback)

 _Anya's scream filled up the room as she lay on a bed, with her arms and legs chained. They were experimenting on her, they were playing with how her mind works. It was dreadful. It all started when Anya came for her sister, she begged them to release her but it was all too late and they caught her._

 _They locked her in a cell type room, she was too exhausted to do anything, even to think. Charles is going to save me. I know he will. Won't he?_

 _Anya was scared, after all the experiments that they have done to her. It was never enough for them. Maybe she'll really end up dead at the end of this._

 _She lost all her hopes of living. Maybe she should just die, so her sufferings can end. All the pain will go away. Everything went blurred for her, she didn't even heard the noises around her. Suddenly, she felt someone hold her, carrying her body, shaking her. Telling her to hang on. But she wasn't sure if she can. She tried to open her eyes, it was blurry, but she was sure it was a silhouette of a man. "Charles?" The man stared at her, caressed her face, and whispered, "It's me, Erik. I came for you and I won't let you leave my side again" at that moment, everything went black for her._

Soon, they arrived at the Maximoff residence. "Hey! We're here" Logan shouted at her, breaking her from her trance. "You okay?" Logan asked her.

"Am pretty glad to get off that car…my grandma could have driven it way better" Anya said in relief as she step out of the car.

"Then why did you take the wrong woman, Logan? Obviously her grandma would be way better company than her" Charles said, teasing her. Hank chuckled, "It's been so long since he drove a car…" Anya turned to Logan.

"So you think we can persuade this guy you know?" Anya asked as she stood beside Logan, "Yes, I'm pretty sure and if we don't work out. Maybe you will" Anya stared at him in disbelief, "That's not a part of my contract"

Logan knocked at the door, and we were welcomed by a woman. She welcomed them with a heavy sigh. "What's he done now? I'll just write you a check for whatever he took"

"We just need to talk to him" Logan told the woman, she nods, and she let us in. "Peter! The cops are here! Again!" she called.

We went through the basement, and they were welcomed by a rock music playing in the background, they stare at the guy who was playing ping pong by himself.

"What do you guys want? I didn't do anything. I've been here all day" the guy said, talking way fast. Then he was suddenly on the sofa, we turned around facing him, he sat there with hands resting on his head.

"Just relax, Peter. We're not cops" Logan informed him, and Peter was quick to reply "Of course you're not cops. If you were you would not be driving a rental car"

"How did you know we've got a rental car" Charles asked, surprised.

"I checked your registration as you walked in through the door. I also had time to kill so I went through your rental agreement, saw you're from out of town. Are you FBI?" Then there's a swish, the air blew Anya's skirt. _I should not have worn a dress_

"No, you're not cops. Hey what's with this gifted youngsters place" Peter said, as he examined Charles' wallet and dropped it on the floor.

"That's an old card" Charles grabbed it and tucked it back in his pocket

"He's fascinating" Hank blurted out amazed, Charles leaned in to him and said "He's a pain in the arse"

"What a teleporter?" Hank asked Logan with fascination in his tone.

"No he's just fast. And when I knew him he wasn't so…young"

"Young? you're just old. No offense to the beautiful woman with you" Peter gave Anya a wink, "Aren't you a little too forward for a kid? I like this little boy but can't he just stay still?" Anya said smiling, Hank began to talk to Peter. "So you're not afraid to show them your powers?"

"What powers? What are you talking about? Do you see something strange here? Nothing anybody would believe if you told them" Peter was gone again with a swish, blowing Anya's dress.

Now, Peter was playing with an arcade. "So who are you? What do you want?"

"We need your help, Peter"

"For what?"

"To break into a highly secured facility and to get someone out" Logan explained, while Peter continues to play.

"Prison break? That's illegal you know" Peter informed them, as he smiled. They looked around, his room was full of stolen goods _well he was stealing._

"Uhm, well only if you get caught" Logan pointed out

"So what's in it for me?"

"You kleptomaniac get to break into the Pentagon" Charles said, as he removed his glasses. Peter's eyes grew wide, and faced them again.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because we're just like you" Logan said, but Peter doesn't believe it. Charles asked Logan to show him his claws and he did.

"It's cool but it's disgusting" Peter said with disgust, but he smiled. "Okay. So now that's settled. Can you stop swooshing around, you're blowing up my skirt, kiddo"

….

 _I can't believe this. They just asked me to wait outside while they do all the saving. It looks like its been 30 minutes already and they haven't gone out. Maybe something came up?_

"Oh blast it! I'm coming in!" Anya said and went inside.

"Hands up! or we will shoot!" said the guard, Anya walked silently as she saw Charles and the others three feet away from her. The guards were unaware of her presence.

"Freeze them Charles!" Erik ordered Charles, "I can't"

Erik used his power to control metal, and the metal around them started shaking. The guards began to shoot. Peter wore his headset and disarmed the guards, but he was too late to notice that the bullets that were going for Charles and the others. Anya saw this chance, and used her power to enclose them in a shield. Then everything went so fast, the guards were knocked out, Peter was standing infront of them, smiling and they saw Anya, who with her powers was able to block the bullets. Erik saw her, pretty glad to see her again, and she collapsed on the floor.

Erik was the first to rush at her side, followed by the others.

"What happened to her?" Logan asked, but Erik was too concentrated on Anya.

Charles was about to carry her, when Erik beat him to it. "I got her Charles" Erik carried Anya and they made their way to the exit, escaping the Pentagon.

Charles and Hank gave their thanks to Peter, and said their goodbye. Logan explained the circumstances to Erik, he first found it hard to believe, then eventually he came to believe it. Erik placed Anya on the sofa, as he held her close. Anya was still asleep. There was an awkward silence. Charles was sitting in front of Erik and Anya, he was holding a glass while he watches the sight in front of him, fury and hate in his eyes. Charles grip on the glass tightened as he watches Erik holding Anya close to him, protecting her. Finally, Erik broke the silence, probably sensing the hateful glares Charles was giving to him. Erik asked how Charles lose his powers, he told him about the treatment for his spine and how it affects his DNA. Erik moved his head to face Charles, in disbelief. "You sacrificed your power so you could walk?"

"I sacrificed my power so I could sleep. What do you know about it?" Charles said as he moved his gaze to the window, and taking a sip from his glass.

"I've lost my fair share" Erik said, that made Charles smile "Hah. Dry your eyes Erik, it doesn't justify what you've done"

"You have no idea what I've done."

Charles looked at Erik straight in the eyes "I know that you took the things that means the most to me"

"The most to you? Well maybe you should have fought harder for them" Erik chuckled, Charles lost his temper and stood up, "If you want a fight Erik. I will give you a fight!"

"Settle down!" Logan screamed at them, but Erik gave him a signal that it was okay. "Let him come!" Erik said, and Charles lunged at him, grabbing his collar and said "You abandoned me! You took them away and you abandoned me!"

"Pretty high and mighty coming from you Charles. Do you even know of what you speak of? Angel, Azazel, Emma, Banshee. Mutant. Brothers and sisters all dead! Countless others experimented on! Butchered! Where were you Charles? We were supposed to protect them Where were you when your own people needed you? Hiding! You and Hank, pretending to be something you're not. You abandoned us all" Erik told his friend, Anya awoke from all the ruckus, and saw the two men shouting at each other. Anya went for Erik, trying to calm him down.

Charles stared at how Anya grabbed at Erik "How did she end up with you? Its unfair" Charles blurted out, Erik heard it. Anya tried to stop him from talking any further but Erik was on rant.

"She ended up with me, because you weren't there. You don't deserve either Raven or Anya if you continue to be like this, Charles. Do you even know what happened to Anya?" Anya wasn't having any of this, she tried to stop Erik, grabbed him hard but he just shrugged her off.

"And I suppose you know? What from that day years ago can someone like you understand? Why would I even bother to know what happens to someone who just decided to walk away from my life?" Charles gave Anya a glare.

"If you don't get it, let me tell you. You don't even know what you're talking about Charles. She was always there for you, she even chose to be by your side even if you chose that human girl to be by your side. That night, she disappeared. She went to get her sister, but as I just told you. Emma was dead. Anya had been tricked and they captured her, tortured her, and experimented on her. Did you even know how much pain and suffering she had undergone while she was there? When I went to save her, she was already weak, dying and do you know that when I held her in my arms, telling her to hold on. The _one thing_ …the _one thing_ that she was able to speak was _your_ name. _Your_ name Charles. You are blind and despicable Charles. You don't deserve them in your life. Do not be selfish, because as I see it you don't even deserve a percent of their attention now. I'd given Anya up to you once, but I won't be stupid enough to do it again this time around, Charles" Charles was dumbfounded, his fists curled up against his sides as he stared at Erik, and Anya who was staring back at him too. Charles walked away from them and went to sit at the cockpit beside Hank. Thinking of all the things Erik had said to him, he couldn't believe it.

….

A/N: HI GUYSSS! I KNOW YOU ALL MISSED ME! I AM VERY SORRY. I tried so hard to make a chapter, but my mind doesn't seem into it at that time, and I was having a really bad writer's block, I didn't even know what to put or where to put it. GOOD NEWS is, ITS FINALLY HERE! THANKS FOR WAITING! KEEP SUPPORTING! LOVE LOTS! This chapter surely is an intense one! HOPE YOU ENJOY! WISH ME LUCK on my board exams on November! To God be the glory!


End file.
